Leylin Farlier
|vital_status = Alive |age = ~30 (Previous Life) (Mentally) 13 (~30) (start) 1200+ (Chapter 1065) Clone ~600 (Chapter 791) (Mentally) 300 (~900) (Chapter 1136) Final Unknown (Much more than a Millenium) |gender = Male |race = Main Body Human (Former) Being of Law Clone Human (Former) Unknown |body = Nightmare Absorption Body (Fused to form the Nine-Headed Nightmare Hydra Bloodline) |bloodlines = Giant Kemoyin Serpent (Complete body) (Former) Kemoyin Serpent Emperor (Complete body) (Former) Targaryen Winged Serpent (Complete) (Former) Nine-Headed Nightmare Hydra (Complete) |spouse(s) = Freya Celine |families = Daniel Farlier (Eldest Son) Syre Farlier (Son) Unnamed Children's in Twilight Zone Unnamed Children's in Ouroboros Clan John Farlier (Father) Audi Farlier (Younger brother) Krupp Farlier (Nephew grandson/bloodline) Isabel (Cousin of Clone, Lover) Jonas Faulen (Father of Clone) Sarah Faulen (Mother of Clone) Jake Faulen (Half Brother of Clone) Sherlyn Faulen (Half Sister of Clone) Unnamed Children with Isabel Unnamed Children in Faulen Family |allies = Murphy (Level 3 Acolyte) Mother Core (Peak 8th Rank Magus) |servants = Fraser (South Coast, Guard) Greem (South Coast, Guard) Trixy (South Coast, Maid) Anna (South Coast, Former Maid) Damien (South Coast, Assistant) Kubler (Central Continent, Butler) Tanasha (Central Continent, Spy) Tiff (Pope of Giant Serpent Church) Karen (World of Gods, Assassin Maid) Hellfire Phoenix (formerly known as Rafiniya) Shar (former Goddess-turned-Magus) Snake Dowager (Allsnake) 8 Lords of Calamity (Dreamscape) |disciple(s) = Snoopy |master(s) = Kroft (Potioneering Mentor) Gilbert (Warlock Mentor) Anthony (Scholar Mentor) Ernest (Wizard Mentor) |social_status = Warlock Potioneering Grandmaster Ancestor of the Farlier Royal Family Ruler of the Twilight Zone Elder and Ruler of the Ouroboros Clan Founder of Alabaster City King of the Warlock Union Heir of the Faulen Family True Leader of the Scarlet Tigers God of the Giant Serpent Church Founder of the Faulen Empire Lord of the Second Hell of Battor (Former) Owner of the Nine Levels of Baator |affiliations = Farlier Family Farlier Empire Abyssal Bone Academy Twilight Zone Ouroboros Clan Warlock Union Dreamscape Alabaster City Faulen Family Scarlet Tigers Giant Serpent Church Faulen Empire Nine Levels of Baator |alignment = True Neutral (Former) Neutral Evil |worshippers = Devils Natives Clerics Adventurers Priests |world = Magus World |continent = South Coast |region = Chernobyl Islands |base_of_operations = Magus World : Phosphorescence Swamp (Former) South Coast (Currently) World of Gods : Port Venus Outer Seas Debanks Islands |divine_kingdom = Debanks Islands (Merged with Baator) Baator (Merged with Debanks Islands) |rank = Rank 9 Warlock (Main Body) Rank 10/11 (Main Body, in novel Overgod Ascension) Intermediate God (A.I. Chip controlled clone) |soul = Soul of Original Sin |law(s) = Devouring (100%) Massacre (100%) Death (100%) Greed (100%) Wrath (100%) Pride (100%) Lust (100%) Sloth (100%) Envy (100%) Space (100%) Time (100%) |path = Path of Original Sin (Perfect) |origin_force_weapon = Seven Sins (Origin Force Weapon/Overgod Weapon) |first = Chapter 1 |true_name_(god) =Kukulkan, the God of Massacre |class = Warlock (Magus World) Arcanist (World of Gods) |lover(s) = Neela Nyssa Anna Bicky Sophia Belinda Aegnis Isabel Kesha |name = *Fang Ming (Past Life) *Leylin Farlier *Leylin Faulen (Clone) *Kukulkan (Clone) (Divine Name)}}Leylin Farlier is the main protagonist of Warlock of the Magus World. Appearance Leylin Farlier (Main body): ''' Originally Western features, brown hair, big eyes and bushy eyebrows and an above average appearance. After becoming a warlock his hair became completely black, and his eyes gained abysmal depth, his skin became paler and more delicate, he became devilishly beautiful. '''Leylin Faulen (Clone): His hair was bright golden and his eyes were deep blue, he was handsome. Personality Leylin is a very selfish character, whose priorities will always be himself. A very cold person as well as very meticulous. He can be very cruel and does not care about the lives of others, often using them for his own benefit. Background Fang Ming comes from a futuristic version of our world. He was a scientist and owned an A.I. Chip, which merged with his soul after an energy reactor exploded, killing him. After this, he was reincarnated as Leylin Farlier, a son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands of the South Coast Magus world http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-1/ Arc 1 Chapter 1. History Book 1 : Transmigration Fang Ming was reincarnated and took the identity of Leylin Farlier, the son of a minor noble from Chernobyl Islands. At a young age, the previous Leylin was said to be a spoiled playboy. When he was 12, his father gave him a broken magic artifact in hopes that his son would have the potential to become a magus. He then sent the young Leylin on a caravan that transports young acolytes to the main island of the South Coast to be then trained as a magus. His journey began when Fang Ming took over the body of Leylin, being reincarnated. The original Leylin was said to be lazy and physically weak as he refused to practice knight training, but with assistance from the new Leylin's AI Chip, Fang Ming was able to make Leylin a strong knight. When Leylin reached the end of Chernobyl Islands, he signed up for Abyssal Bone Academy with the broken magic artifact and was rated with a Grade 3 Soul aptitude and a strong affinity for darkness and slightly for fire. Leylin arrived at the South Coast and reached the Abyssal Bone Swamp or his academy and official became an acolyte under Professor Kroft. With his rate of advancements, he is considered a genius, but to avoid being tracked down or being too noticeable, he deliberately showed that he has quite a normal progressing speed. When he became a level 3 acolyte, Leylin discovered the ruins of the Great Magus Serholm, a Morning Star magus. He plotted against his companions in order to gain the inheritance but offended a major family in the Abyssal Bone Academy by killing a famous child of a family thus having to leave the academy toward the light magi region. The bloodline inheritance he received from Magus Serholm was that of the Black Horrall Snakes' but with the help of the A.I. chip's abilities, he purified the blood of the Black Horall Snake to that of the ancient Giant Kemoyin Serpent, creatures which upon reaching maturity, is on par with a Rank 4 Morning Star Magus.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-121/ He then successfully advanced to a rank 1 warlock. Leylin joined Four Seasons Garden as a light magus but is covertly committing crimes as a dark magus for benefits. The Eternal River Secret Plane, which holds vasts resources, became the root cause of the Magus War which forced Leylin to participate as both a light and dark magi. During the chaos of the battle in his own sector, Leylin used a forbidden spirit gathering technique in order to advance to rank 2 and had to immediately fight against two other rank 2 magi. He successfully advanced and with his innate rank 2 spell Toxic Bile, had even slain the two rank 2 magi earning him the title of Toxic Demon King and had to escape for the time being. Leylin was then a part of the true elites of the south coast as a rank 2 magus and participated in a auction between rank 2 magi. He stumbled upon a rank 2 magus who stole an empty bowl with the essence stolen from the auction, that was from the Ancient Wisdom Tree and took it from him. In the process, he lost some rationality due to his bloodline and gkilled the son of a rank 3 magus. The rank 3 magus, Alric, chased him down until he arrived to a secret plane that used to be inhabited by the spirit slaying sect and used a teleportation array and teleported to the Twilight Zone. Book 2 : Twilight Zone Having been injured by the transportation to the Twilight Zone, Leylin could only use spells of rank 1 magi. He hid in a village until he regained strength to that of a peak rank 1 and headed for the capital as a wandering magus. In order to enter the icy cave, Leylin joined Nature's Alliance Academy under Celine and ruled it with Celine being the face of the Guild. To protect the secrets of the Icy Cave, Leylin got into conflict with a peak rank 1, Xerxes, from Dense Fog Forest. He regained his strength as a rank 2 under the pretense of advancing. He then uprooted and assimilated some academies under Nature's Alliance with Celine as their figurehead. As the darkness creatures continue to push back the humans, Leylin conducted a plot by using the Sacred Flame Meditation Technique to gain the Coin of Destiny, which is capable of predicting the future to some extent. He then used the spiritual force from the Coin of Destiny and his subjects with the Sacred Flame to advance to a rank 3 magus. He was named as the Guardian of the Realm and coerced the dark elves and the darkness creatures to surrender. He gained the Crown of the dark elves and their meditation technique. As he was strolling around the Twilight Zone, Leylin sensed a warlock whose bloodline resonated with him and discovered Kubler, a Mankestre Snake warlock which is an inferior descendant of the Kemoyin Serpent. Kubler told Leylin about how to leave the Twilight Zone, which is right under the Central Continent, by going through the lava of a volcano to its summit. Kubler then became his subordinate and brought him to the Ouroboros Clan. Book 3 : Morning Star Chronicles Leylin met Gilbert, a Morning Star Kemoyin Warlock, and became his student. Later on, Leylin and a few rank 3 magi went to an expedition a ruin in the City of Sin, Nefas, which is under the jurisdiction of a Morning Star, the Demon Hunter Cyril. In the ruin, Leylin subdued Tanasha which became his loyal subordinate and escaped with a few treasures including the Lamia finger bone. As Cyril was about to kill them, Gilbert came and saved them. Leylin participated in the Azure Mountain Auction, which is under the Azure Mountain King, a Morning Star. Leylin discovered using the AI chip's atomic microscope that everyone was being spied on with microscopic bugs called Stardust Bugs which can even avoid detection from Radiant Moon magi. Leylin took advantage of this (by taking control of a scant few of them and killing the one who won/bought the item, which by the way is someone who he knows) and gained a lot of precious items. Leylin killed the goon of the grandson of the Azure Mountain King and earned the grandson's anger. After a banquet, celebrating Freya's advancement to Crystal Phase, they were ambushed by Cyril's men to which Leylin disposed of easily. He was named the Enforcer of the Ouroboros Clan and was entitled to patrol all the regions under the Clan. He then saved Robin and annihilated his family which was contaminated with the power of gluttony. The 3 dukes of the Ouroboros Clan has disappeared and this lead to an invasion of an alliance of magi including Phosphorescence Swamp. Leylin, under the pretense of finding the coordinates of the world where the 3 dukes were in, took advantage of the chaos and successfully advanced to Morning Star with help from the maturation through the Lamia finger bone. Leylin saved the Ouroboros Clan and killed Cyril. He then blackmailed and extorted the Azure Mountain King using the Star Dust bugs. Leylin, along with an alliance of Warlocks, fought the Morning Stars of Jupiter's Lightning for the Scarlet Ruins. Leylin fooled them all and took the most gains from the ruins, the advice of the Ancient Wisdom Tree on how to break free from his bloodline shackles, and the Scarlet Earing, a high grade magic equipment. Leylin then went on an expedition to rescue the 2 dukes, where the first elder already died. He entered the Lava World and disguised himself as a young native. He met with Gilbert and Emma and took advantage of the battle between the Emberwing Race and the Divine Flame Empire, with Jupiter's Lightning in the background. Leylin absorbed the fire plume and the energy from the phoenix egg and gained the Blackfire Phoenix ability. Leylin then killed Zegna's clone and returned with the 2 dukes to the Ouroboros Clan. With Leylin's achievements, he became the sole ruler of the Ouroboros Clan and even the 2 dukes were under him. They then reclaimed their lost territory and Leylin demonstrated his prowess capable of subduing Morning Stars with ease. Leylin traveled to Sky City, the Holy Land for Magi to increase his vitality. Leylin met Weyers, a young genius like him, and Stuart, a Radiant Moon magus who was rude to Leylin. Leylin gave the Monarch of the Sky the coordinates to the lava world in exchange for Sky City's neutrality in the conflict between Jupiter's Lightning and Ouroboros Clan. Leylin then convinced Weyer's to act against Stuart and a Morning Star under Jupiter's Lightning by using Star Dust bugs to spy on Stuart and reveal their plans with Jupiter's Lightning against him. Leylin contended against Stuart and killed him with the bloodline imprint from blood the Sun's Child, unleashing a rank 6 spell. With Leylin's feats of killing a Radiant Moon magus at Morning Star realm, he was forced to retreat and hide in the Twilight Zone where he reentered the Icy Caves to attain the secrets of the Icy World. He encountered the Arctic Queen who was born from the blood of Scorpion Man. In a last attempt to defeat Leylin, shoe used a final ancient spell through which Leylin countered with another imprint from the blood of the Sun's Child which contains the laws of flame. After using Blood Ignition on the ancient blood of the Rank 7 Giant female (Arctic Queen) from the Icy Cave, and absorbing it, his Rank 4 Giant Kemoyin Serpent bloodline mutated to that of the Rank 5 bloodline, Kemoyin Serpent Emperor, with assistance from the AI Chip's deductions of the 5th level of Kemoyin's Pupil, allowing him to reach Rank 5, a Radiant Moon warlock. The Snake Dowager noticed Leylin since he was the first Kemoyin Emperor since the ancient war. Leylin was then attacked by 3 Radiant Moon magi who was tasked by the Blazing Flame Monarch to eliminate him. He managed to kill two Peak New Moon magi while the last Full Moon escaped. Leylin was invited to the Morning Star area, the base of the Warlock Union and became a core member. Melinda, a Radiant Moon magus, invited Leylin to attack the Blazing Flame Monarch in the Fiery World at his city of Dus. Initially, Leylin declined, but after Melinda's plans, and by delivering the head of the Full Moon that escaped him, he accepted. The Warlock Union was not in favor of Leylin's plans to attack the Blazing Flame Monarch, especially Bevis, a Rank 5 warlock with a Rank 6 bloodline. Leylin baited and outsmarted him and obtained some of his blood for more bloodline imprint spells. Leylin's siege at Dus City and the Blazing Flame Monarch was successful as he took advantage of Melinda fighting over control for the true soul and devoured the arm of the monarch, advancing to Half Moon and upgrading his soul aptitude to Grade 4 and gaining some comprehension on the laws of fire. However, after his advancement to half moon, his contact with laws, and his first child was born caused the Snake Dowager to be wary of Leylin, cursing him with the Allsnake Curse that will drain his bloodline force until he becomes a normal human and dies, as an emperor variant is too strong and overlaps with her control over Kemoyins and also because Leylin refused to yield to her.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-666/ Leylin returned to the South Coast to break all off his connections before he journeyed to the Purgatory World and encountered his nephew, Krupp, whom he implanted with his bloodline, and killed Alric. Leylin then traveled through the Purgatory World, where he instigated a war between the beings of laws such as the Snake Dowager, Beelzebub, the Nefarious Filth Bird, and the Trial's Eye, which was all a pretense with his real plan, to sacrifice the essence of the Ancient Wisdom Tree, to the chaotic will of the Purgatory World, granting him power comparable to that of a rank 7 being off law. Using this power and with the suppression of the world will on the beings of laws, Leylin consumed some of the bloodline origin force of the Snake Dowager and broke free from the bloodline shackles, establishing the Targaryen Bloodline and devoured Beelzebub to transform his laws of gluttony into devouring. Leylin became a half rank 7 warlock whose comprehension on the law of devouring at 99%. Leylin returned to the Magus World where he established a trade route between the first level of the subterranean layer and the South Coast. He also relocated the Ouroboros Clan to the South Coast and handled trivial matters and showed off hi powers. He signed a contract with the Magus World will, pledging his allegiance and become part of the inner circles of the beings of laws. After reaching Half rank 7 Warlock Leylin needed the last 1% of the laws of gluttony of Beelzebub in order to complete his law of devouring and truly advance to rank 7 so he decided to go take it from Beelzebub, who is from the World of Gods. In order to achieve it, he decided to gamble on the risk of using the True Soul Splitting Spell, which is entirely different from creating a clone. However, there were problems with the spell, such as the chance of the split soul rebelling against the main soul, as such he asked Ignox, an existence of laws, for information to help him solve the issue with splitting a true soul.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-773/ With the help of Ignox, he created a new Rank 7 spell, Alternate World Reincarnation.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-787/ Using the spell, he reincarnated himself or rather a part of his soul in the World of the Gods to find Beelzebub and allow his body to heal the wounds from splitting his soul. Book 5 : World of Gods Leylin progressed in the World of the Gods as a genius, advancing to a Legendary (equivalent to a Morning Star) at an age below 30 which was already unprecedented. Leylin learned of the inheritances of the Arcanists and used these to become a very powerful Legendary. In the Nightmare Forest, Leylin found the inheritance of the Nightmare King. After a few obstacles and some assistance from Distorted Shadow, an ancient being of law, Leylin inherited the Nightmare Absorbing Bloodline of the Dreamscape, which boosted his powers and altered both his Clone's and Main Body's bloodline. His Targaryen Bloodline evolved to have a Vertical Nightmare Eye on its forehead. He also gained a secret spell, Karsus' Avatar, which can completely take control over the Weave from Mystra. Leylin then conquered Debanks Island where he became a demigodhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-1004 through the power of faith and ventured to the second hell of Baator, Dis. He devoured Beelzebub and obtained the final piece of the law of gluttony to complete his law of devouring and became the Archdevil of Dis and used the Dreamscape to transfer his laws to his Main Body. Leylin used that last part of the law to perfect his bloodline, and become a rank 7 Warlock, creating a perfect body of laws. Book 6 : Final War After his advancement to rank 7, Leylin complied with a contract with the Snake Dowager where he will help her take over the Shadow World in exchange for her bloodline origin force to have control over all of her descendants. The Shadow World was under the Mistress of the Night, or the former Goddess of Darkness, Shar who used the Tree of Life and Project X through the Shadow Weave to condense and control the will of the Shadow World. As Shar and the Snake Dowager were fighting, Leylin used Karsus' Avatar and took control of the Shadow World. He discovered the flaw of the spell and the schemes of Distorted Shadow and had the AI Chip to modify and fix the spell. Leylin handed Shar and the Snake Dowager 20% each of control over the world will while he had 60%. Leylin introduced his method of breaking past the crystal wall defending the World of the Gods to the other magi and entered the World of the Gods to ascend into a true god. Leylin used other demigods as a reference and the knowledge from Shar to advance to the God of Massacre. He merged Debanks Island and Dis and conquered the first 3 levels of Baator all as his divine kingdom. Leylin was then confronted by the gods including the greater gods like Tyr and Mystra. Leylin then opened the World Crystal covering the whole World of Gods thus making the beings of law from Magus World, Shadow World, Purgatory World, and many more worlds able to enter the World of Gods thus igniting the Final War. Leylin then activated his Rank 12 Arcane Spell: Calsus' Avatar, killing Mystra and destroying the weave channels all over the World of Gods creating chaos on the Primal Plane and releasing the wills of the ancient magi that was defeated on the First Final War. This started the Second Final War. And then he continued to devour all the Lords of Baator devouring their domain making it a part of his divine kingdom. In the end, he sacrificed the Arcane Flying City that he inherited to kill the remaining lords of Baator at the last level of Baator. Distorted Shadow plotted against him to hinder the completion of his path, The Path of the Original Sin, with Asmodeus, the ruler of baator. But everything was predicted by Leylin making him able to devour all the Lords of Baator and completing his Path of Original Sin. And then the beings of laws coming from multiple worlds moved the Magus World close to the world of gods initiating the Two-World project. When the Magus World and the World of Gods get closer, the world will of the two worlds started to battle but the battle between the two world wills entered in a stalement as there is an external factor including in the fight between the two world wills, the beings of laws coming from the respective world. And then the two worlds fused together and became a bell-shaped planet. After proceeding with the Two-World project, the Nirvana Battlefield which was created as a result of both worlds being partially combined was used. The Nirvana Battlefield was a very stable land and flat land which has a high concentration of elements on the soil. Even the soil in this battlefield contains various crystals that contains several laws. If you devoured one of those crystals, you will gain some comprehension on some laws. All beings from Magus World and World of Gods that has an ability above Rank 4 Morning Star Magus was summoned on this battle in order for the Final War to finish. Beings of Law controlled the battlefield whereas Beings below Rank 6 Magus was considered a cannon fodder. Leylin found out the location of Earthmother Chauntea and negotiated with Mother Core for the information of her location. Mother Core, together with Ignox, immediately went to the location as devouring Earthmother Chauntea is a must in order for her to perfect her path and have a chance to comprehend the laws of space and time thus having a chance to be a Rank 9 Magus. This lead to their downfall, orchestrated by Distorted Shadow together with the Gods from World of Gods. However, Distorted Shadow's plan was thwarted by Leylin. Thus leading to the death of Distorted Shadow using Leylin's Overgod Weapon, 7 sins. Leylin killed most of the traitors and troublesome gods on the World of Gods. He even killed Kelemvor, the greater God of Death. When he killed Kelemvor, Jergal, the Ancient God of Death, appeared. Jergal showed a path to where the Two World WIlls are fighting each other. Jergal offered Leylin for them to be allies and late the two world wills fight each other until they weakened and to that point, they will devour the laws of Space and Time and fully comprehend them in order for them to be a Rank 9 Magus. But Leylin refused and killed Jergal. He devoured the Magus World's will and the Overgod World's Will of the World of Gods together with the comprehension of Laws of Space and Time by using Shar's original idea on devouring Shadow World, by using the Tree of Life to cover the whole world and devouring the World wills. With this, he ascended to Rank 9 Magus and fused the two Worlds making it into a 1 huge higher world. After advancing to Rank 9, Leylin realized that he's not the only one who is a Rank 9 Magus. There are a lot of beings out there across the multiverse that have the strength of a Rank 9 Magus. He realized then, he would only gain true eternity if he could create Greater Laws that surpass the laws of Space and Time thus opening his path to Rank 10 Magus. The end is just the beginning. Note: Sorry if some parts here didn't agree on the novel, I only wrote here what I remembered from reading the Novel. If you think that some of my summary here is wrong, feel free to correct it. Thank you very much.Also thanks to the other guys who helped build this summary. I only added the last part, on the Final War. I didn't summarize the whole storyline. They mostly contributed to the summary. I only summarized the Final War. -CallOfDead97'''' References Category:Characters Category:Farlier Family Category:Ouroboros Clan Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Targaryen Warlock Category:Male Category:Faulen Family Category:Divine Being Category:Demigods Category:Archdevils Category:Wizard Category:Arcanist Category:True God Category:Lesser God Category:Rank 8 Category:Intermediate God Category:Warlock Category:Giant Serpent Church Category:Rank 9 Category:Rank 7 Category:Rank 6 Category:Rank 5 Category:Rank 4 Category:Rank 3 Category:World of Gods Category:Abyssal Bone Forest Academy Category:Rank 2 Category:Rank 1 Category:Subterranean World Category:South Coast Category:Central Continent Category:Scarlet Tigers Category:Magus World